USS Republic (NCC-1371)
|registry=NCC-1371 |affiliation=Federation Starfleet |status=Decommission (2268) |altimage= | commander = H. Zimmerman }} The USS Republic (NCC-1371) was a Federation heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. By 2251, the Republic was serving as a Starfleet Academy training vessel and was commanded by Captain Rollin Bannock. ( , }}) :In the comic ''[[The Enterprise Murder Case!|The ''Enterprise Murder Case!]], the USS ''Republic was depicted as a vessel with the registry NCC-1378. It is possible that the ship was upgraded from Baton Rogue to Constitution class.'' Training vessel In early 2251, James T. Kirk and Benjamin Finney were assigned to a training mission on the Republic. During this tour, Kirk reported a circuit to the atomic matter piles accidentally left open by Finney, an act which severely strained their friendship. ( ) [[file:Baton Rogue USS Republic Marvel Comics.jpg|thumb|left|The USS Republic as a (as remembered by James T. Kirk).]] In late 2251, the Republic was assigned a two week patrol of the Klingon Neutral Zone, as well as being assigned a top-secret mission to deliver forcefield barriers and surveillance equipment to a planet containing the Klingon rebels, the M'tachtar. After delivering the equipment, the Republic was redirected to the Beta Bora system so they could represent the Federation at the signing of the peace treaty between the two warring factions on Heir'tzan. An assassination attempt foiled by Cadets James T. Kirk, Gary Mitchell, and Phelana Yudrin ensured that the peace initiative was successful. ( }}) The Republic was notable at one point for having a crew consisting mainly of Kzinti, Orions and Trisk, with only six Humans. One of those humans was Maria Kellogg, who served as chief engineering officer ( ). In the 2260s, the Republic was under the command of Captain Richard Cornelius Patterson. Her non-classified assignments during this period where the transport of an investigating committee to Vardaine and sensor scans of the remains of the Gadani II supernova. She also recovered a message buoy which was launched from the , which detailed that vessel's destruction by parasitic creatures. In 2268, the Republic was attacked by a Vardaine duplicate of the . Captain Patterson and nearly his entire crew were killed in the battle, and the Republic was left a derelict in the attack. The original Enterprise later engaged and destroyed the Vardaine duplicate, with Republic suffering minor damage from a ion storm from having passed over Calypso's position twenty-two-and-a-half hours later. ( ; ) In 2268, the Republic, under the command of Captain Manchu, along with the was dispatched to Altair VII in response to an unknown entity had been attacking several targets in the Beta Quadrant. Captain Kirk and the crew of the discovered that a vast machine planet intelligence from a parallel universe called Nagha was behind the attacks. ( |The Sleeping God}}) Missing in action The Republic (registry number NCC-1373) was listed as "Missing" on reference stardate 2/0808.26 (26 August 2208, equivalent to the late 2260s in the standard timeline) while under the command of Captain Richard V. Masterson, seven months after its last known contact. Many years later (reference stardate 2/2304, six months after the Cetacean Probe crisis, equivalent to standard year 2286), the under Captain Preye discovered the Republic on the fringes of Federation space in the Styx Rift region where it had disappeared. The Republic s crew appeared to be somewhat disoriented and did not appear to have aged since the ship's disappearance. According to the crew, the ship's Edoan science officer had become unstable or insane, wiped the ship's astrographic databases and destroyed hardcopy maps before committing suicide, leaving the Republic to slowly wander in the Rift until they could re-establish their bearings enough to return to the Federation. Before this data could be obtained from the Excalibur, events exposed that the Republic s crew was under the influence of neural parasites (of the type that once infested Deneva), encountered at the site of a 600-year-old wreck site the ship had investigated. As an Edoan, the science officer was immune to the effects of the parasites, and destroyed the navigational data to prevent the infected crew from returning to Federation space and unleashing the parasites on potentially dozens of worlds. ( ) :As an RPG scenario, no "official" outcome of the incident was given. The source was unclear as to whether the lack of aging of the ''Republic s crew was connected to the parasite's influence or was only due to relativistic effects of sublight travel.'' Having been recorded as being destroyed on reference stardate 2/0801, Republic was replaced with a namesake, the cruiser, the . ( ) :By the time the predecessor ''Republic was recovered, there were two ships named Republic in existence, and both in service.'' Refit service By the 2280s, this vessel had been outfitted as an heavy cruiser (CA). ( }}) At some point, the Republic ended Orion piracy in the Volus Corridor. In 2287, the ship prevented Klingon incursions across the Klingon Neutral Zone ( ). Personnel * Commanding Officer ** Captain Rollin Bannock (2251-2253) ** Captain Hillios (2253-) ** Captain Richard Cornelius Patterson (2260-2268) ** Captain Manchu (2268-2269) ** Captain Richard V. Masterson (2268-) * First Officer ** Commander Ellen Mangione (2251-) ** Commander Andrade (2268) * Chief Science Officer ** Jord Gorfinkel (2251-) * Chief Medical Officer ** Miyko Tarsch (2251-) * Chief Engineer ** Lieutenant Hogan Brown (2251-) ** Maria Kellogg * Chief Security Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Rodianos (2251-) * Chief Psychiatrist ** Brittany Marata (2268) * Chief Navigation Officer ** K'ras Thonen (2262-2267) * Starfleet Academy Instructor ** Lieutenant Benjamin Finney * Starfleet Academy Cadets ** Cadet James T. Kirk ** Cadet Gary Mitchell ** Cadet Phelana Yudrin Connections External link * category:Federation starships category:Baton Rouge class starships category:Constitution class starships category:Achernar class starships category:Enterprise class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships